


The Swear Jar: Part the Third

by BigFootGirl



Series: The Swearing Jar [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an explanation is given for the Swear Jar, Damian throws a fit, and someone finds out why the Jar is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story of the Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> So since “The Swear Jar 2” Bruce has adopted Damian’s friend, Colin; Selina has been reunited with her daughter, Helena (read the comics One Year Later, people!) and is in a full relationship with Bruce where they live together and are parents to the rest of the Bat Family; and the fines for the Jar have gone up. Also, it’s approximately 1-2 years later.

Visitors to Wayne Manor were always astounded when they witnessed the chaos that came with all 7 of the Wayne children being home at the same time. Not that it wasn’t a weekly occurrence, especially since Alfred had instituted weekly Sunday night dinners that were compulsory if any member of the family was home, it’s just that the chaos of seven children who had all, at one time or another, been the only child in the massive house tended to be loud, angry-sounding, and usually involved at least one of the boys complaining about something that his brother had done to offend him (this was usually between Tim and Damian; actually, Damian and any one of his older brothers, if recent events were any indication) and something breaking. These guests were even more surprised when they learned (usually through Helena’s tattling to her parents) that there was a “Swear Jar” with, by these visitors’ own beliefs regarding the Wayne family, seemingly paltry fines that were placed upon the accused offender.

However, it wasn’t until a summer tutor was hired for Damian and Colin that this question was ever voiced: “Don’t you think $10 is a bit of a small fine considering what many assume your children’s allowances to be?” Mr. Kirchner asked Selina one day while he awaited the arrival of his pupils (Alfred scared the young man and Bruce was the one that wrote his paychecks; he thought Selina might be more understanding).

“It’s more of a way to curb their language, especially around Helena, and to show them that their choices can have consequences,” she explained as she fed Titus a treat. “If they realize that there are consequences in the real world, especially in business, than they are more likely to act professional and less likely to commit something like insider fraud. It’s a lesson that we want them to learn and use in their everyday lives.”

Mr. Kirchner nodded and walked away in search of his pupils, thanking Selina as he went. He felt slightly less confused by the reasoning his employer had given him, but still perplexed that a group of children as seemingly loyal to each other and devoted to their baby sister’s well-being would need the colorful jar (“Electric Green” with blue, purple, pink, and orange dots, circles, & stars) sitting next to a porcelain elephant on the marble counter he walked past on his way out of the kitchen and to the Manor’s gym. Little did he know that he would soon witness the true reason behind the Mason jar and its insignificant-seeming fines.


	2. Confrontation and Reasons

Alexander Kirchner knew from the past three weeks that his two pupils for the summer, Damian Wayne and Colin Wilkes Wayne, could usually be found in the gym of Wayne Manor early in the morning. On this particular Tuesday, he found them exactly where he expected, with Damian yelling at not one, but two of his older brothers while three of his other siblings looked on.

“That’s a lie, Drake! You have no clue what you are talking about!” Damian yelled and fumed with all of the outrage his 12 years could muster.

“Because you know everything, right Damian?” the older boy in question, “Drake,” returned, his hands balled into fists as he fought down the urge to hit his younger sibling.

“Tim, just leave it alone. Dami, I get it, we’ll talk about it later when we’re not around so many things that could be used as weapons, alright?” the eldest of the siblings, Dick Grayson, tried to reason with the angry youths.

“No, Grayson, we will _not_! Because this was never anyone’s business to begin with!” the small boy turned to his sometimes partner in crime-fighting, throwing a kettle ball in his brothers’ direction before storming off.

“This isn’t over, Little D!” Dick called to the retreating back.

“Yes, it is!” Damian practically screamed before letting off a stream of expletives that made Alexander’s ears burn and could have made the figurative sailor blush.

_So that’s why it’s $10_ , he thought to himself as Dick turned to Colin.

“Can you go check on him? Make sure he’s cooled off; we’ll talk to him about this later.” Colin nodded before running after his best friend and brother. Dick turned his attention to Tim. “That wasn’t a smart idea, Timmy. You know stuff like that sets him off. And you, Jay, did nothing at all to help.”

The red-headed man turned to Dick. “Sorry, Dickie-bird, but that was hilarious. Who’d’ve thought the Demon liked someone.”

“Not an excuse. So now you get to help me talk to him later. And you owe $20 to the jar.”

“But Demon’s the one that decided to let off the blue-streak!”

“And you made it worse by not trying to reason with him or talk him down.”

“I took all the sharp objects away from him!”

“Not enough.”

“Damn it!” Jason yelled as he trudged around the partition at the back of the room, before the sound of weights being moved was heard.

“Now it’s 30!”

“Shut up!” was yelled over before the sounds of Black Sabbath came blasting through.

Dick turned to the new-comer. “Sorry you had to see that, Mr. Kirchner. Today doesn’t appear to have been the best morning. Why don’t you go wait for them in the library? We’ll make sure Colin drags Damian in as soon as things are calm.”

Alexander nodded, not sure how to respond. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and turned to see the oldest of the Wayne girls. “I need a book, I’ll come with you.” She turned before he could respond and walked gracefully out of the room, her workout towel resting behind her neck on her shoulders the only color he could make out from her as she disappeared into the dark shadows of early morning in Wayne Manor. He quickly nodded to Dick before hurrying after her, his backpack jiggling on his back.

Dick sighed before turning to his last remaining sibling in this mess. “Why did you have to bring up that you saw him kissing Patience du Gray? You know he’s sensitive about stuff like that.”

Tim shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I was just trying to find out what was going on. You know, being the responsible, interested older brother you’re always telling me I should be. I thought he’d deny it, maybe hit me with something, not act like he’s a 5-year-old who’s had his favorite toy taken away.”

“Yeah, well, Damian’s not like the rest of us. By the time he got here, Bruce was in that weird dance with Selina and had sworn off dating Society women. He’s not as comfortable with talking about relationships, especially a first relationship like this, with anyone.”

Time sighed, “Yeah, I know.”

“And you know that you’re going to have to apologize to him later.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever. Can I go now?” he asked, looking over his shoulder like Damian might decide to come back with his prized katanas and try to give him some new scars.

“Yeah, go. Enjoy your run. And stay clear of Damian until I can talk to him.”

“Fine!” Tim called as he opened the gym door to the larger estate and jogged out, tension radiating from him over this latest encounter with his younger brother.


	3. Ending with Descartes

Cassie had indeed accompanied her brothers’ tutor to the Manor library before disappearing into the back of the room and leaving the man to prepare for his students. Nearly thirty minutes passed before he heard the door behind him open and the trudging sounds of two pairs of feet entered the room. The door quietly shut as Alexander turned to greet the boys.

“So, are we ready to learn something new?” he asked the pre-teens as they sat down with their notebooks at the table that they had been using for the last few weeks for their lessons.

“As long as we’re not making mindless chatter,” Damian grouched out as he flipped open the notebook he had brought with him.

“That’s fine with me. We can talk about the Age of Enlightenment, if that’s okay with you,” he answered the dour-looking boy.

Colin responded for the two of them. “Then let’s start learning something!” he said as he took the offered book from his tutor and opened to the last page they had been on the day before.

“Tt-tt,” was all the answer he got from Damian.

“Okay. So the Age of Enlightenment. Let’s start with Descartes. Colin, why don’t you start reading…” he trailed off as Colin began reading the passage. This was starting to become a strange assignment.


End file.
